marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Everett Ross (Earth-199999)
, , formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, Berlin, Germany | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Government agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = America | Creators = Christopher Markus; Stephen McFeely | First = | Quotation = You step out of line, you deal with me. Please, step out of line. | Speaker = Everett Ross | QuoteSource = Captain America: Civil War | HistoryText = Everett K. Ross was the supervisor of the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre, a joint collaboration between different agencies to track down and arrest terrorists. Following the bombing of the United Nations, the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre had a task force searching for the alleged culprit, Bucky Barnes (aka the Winter Soldier). They had him tracked down to his apartment in Romania, and would've been able to arrest him there, if not for the intervention of Captain America, the Falcon, and the Black Panther. After a chase through the streets, the task force was able to bring them all into custody, with the help of Colonel James Rhodes, in the War Machine Armor. At their headquarters in Germany, Everett Ross greeted Captain Rogers, Sam Wilson, and King T'Challa to inform them that the Joint Counter Terrorist Centre would be confiscating their equipment and keeping them confined within the base for they were in violation of the Sokovia Accords. At the base were the CIA liaison Sharon Carter and government-appointed Avengers such as Tony Stark and Natasha Romanoff. Ross watched a psychiatrist interrogate the Winter Soldier over security feed, but suddenly, an EMP went off and shut down main power to the headquarters. This sent the base into a panic, as the Winter Soldier was also able to escape. Carter, T'Challa, and the rest of the Avengers did their best to keep the Winter Soldier from escaping the base, but Captain Rogers helped him escape anyway. A couple of days later, the real culprit behind the United Nations bombing and the Winter Soldier's escape from the base was revealed to be Colonel Helmut Zemo, the man posing as the Winter Soldier's psychiatrist. Ross had him locked up in a way that if he tried escaping, he'd be electrocuted. Ross asked Zemo how it felt to see his plan to destroy the Avengers fail, and Zemo asked him in return, "did it?" A couple weeks after Zemo's capture, Ross attended a black market arms sale in Busan, South Korea, to bust Ulysses Klaue for the illegal possession and selling of Vibranium, but ran into T'Challa in the process. Ross attempted to get T'Challa and his entourage to leave the casino before Klaue's men spotted them, but T'Challa refused. Klaue's men did end up discovering the presence of the Wakandans and opened fire. T'Challa and his fellow Wakandans Nakia and Okoye were able to stop their escape and apprehend Klaue. Ross was then forced to let T'Challa's group observe the subsequent interrogation. As Ross attempted to interrogate Klaue about the vibranium, the interrogation site was attacked by Erik Stevens and his men, who then rescued Klaue. Ross was shot in the spine when he moved to protect Nakia. T'Challa took Ross home with him so that his spinal damage can be treated, despite objection because of Wakanda's usual policy against outsiders. When he regained consciousness, Ross was briefed on Wakanda's true history as a high-tech, prospering nation, instead of the third-world nation it has made itself appear. In return, when Stevens arrived in Wakanda with Klaue's body, Ross briefed the royal family about Stevens' history as a CIA black ops operative codenamed "Killmonger". Ross stayed hidden while T'Challa met Killmonger at the throneroom in front of his council. Killmonger revealed that he was T'Challa's exiled cousin and challenged T'Challa to a duel for the crown. After their duel, with T'Challa presumed dead, Ross fled to the mountains with T'Challa's family and the last of the Heart-Shaped Herb, where it was revelead that the Jabari Tribe had found and had been nursing a wounded T'Challa. Learning of Killmonger's plan to wage war on the rest of the world, Ross joined the fight to stop his plans. While a now-recovered T'Challa fought Killmonger and the armies of Wakanda fought each other on the battlefield, Princess Shuri instructed Ross to pilot a Wakandan jet in order to destroy the jets that were carrying weapons out of Wakanda. After T'Challa and his army had won the day, Ross attended the UN summit where T'Challa publicly pledged Wakanda's diplomatic and humanitarian assistance to the wider world. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Martin Freeman portrays Everett Ross in the films Captain America: Civil War and Black Panther. Freeman will reprise his role in the upcoming film Black Panther II. }} | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Эверетт Росс (199999) Category:2016 Character Debuts